A Dark Romance
by AnnieGirl19
Summary: A little dark romance/friendship fic between Jasper and Jade. I do not own anything. Hope you enjoy! First fanfiction story, story is better than summary. Rated T for now, may change to M... I don't know right now. -AnnieGirl19
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or Twilight, I am just having fun by making up random story-lines

* * *

Chapter One

**Bold font: future**

_Italic font: Flashback_

Regular font: Present

* * *

**Jade's Point of View**

**It's late, I shouldn't be here... I should be home or anywhere... but here. They're going to kill me and I know it. I'm not going to live pass tonight.**

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

**She shouldn't have come. She know's they are going to kill her. I won't be able to stop them. She knows this, she knows them. She knows what they are. She knows what we are. She knows what they're capable of. She knows everything about our world.**

* * *

**Jade's Point of View**

**I still love him, I'll always love him even if the Volturi kills me for it. I love him because he makes me happy, he has made me happy since I first moved to Forks. After my break-up with Beck, after my mom's death, after everything that happend in L.A. He made me happy again, and I will love him untill I take my final breath.**

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

**I can't do this, I can't face her. I can't see her scared of them. I can't look in her eyes and see her frightend. "Jasper!" She sounds relieved to see me, though she shouldn't. She should know what is about to happen. I thought I warned her.**

"Jasper!" I yell when I see him, I start running to him.

"Jade, stay back." He warns me.

"Jasper, it's okay."

"They'll kill you." He shakes his head.

"Who?"

"The Volturi, they don't want humans to know about vampires."

"Jasper, are they coming?"

He nods. Even though he just confirmed that I was going to die I still wasn't scared, I'll be with him when I take my last breath.

"I don't want you to die, please you have to leave, I don't want to lose you."

I open my mouth, trying to get the words out, but I can't. I can't say anything.

"Jade, if they don't kill you," He pauses, "you know that I'm dangerous."

I know what he's saying, I know he's worried he'll kill me.

"They're here."

"What?"

"The Volturi, they're here."

"Should I go?"

"No, they'll know you were here, time to face the inevidable."

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Jade's Point of View_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Jasper Hale, who are you?"_

_"Jade West." There was something about him, something that told me he wasn't like Beck._

_He looked like he was about to say something, then "Jasper." A blonde blown-up barbie-doll type girl spat at the handsome young man I'd just met._

_"Rosalie," Barbie or Rosalie walked over, "This is Jade. Jade this is Rosalie, my sister."_

_"You two don't look very much alike."_

_"Adopted sister." Rosalie sneered, I don't think she likes me._

_"Oh, that explains that."_

_She gave me a 'plastic' smile, kinda like the ones I get from my dad's girlfriend._

_"Hey," A tall musculer man came over to join Jasper and Rosalie, "who's the new girl?"_

_"Jade." I say._

_"I'm Emmitt." they're all kind of strange._

_I nod, trying not to let them see how odd I think they are, Jasper is the only one who doesn't seem odd. He's polite, Rosalie's a barbie-doll bottle-blonde, and Emmitt is probely a jock._

_"I should go find a seet and eat my lunch."_

_Rosalie nods, pulls Emmitt away by the arm, "Jasper!"_

_"Got to go." He smiles._

_"I understand, your sister wants you to be over there at your guys table."_

_"Why don't you join us?"_

_"I think it'd be better if I didn't."_

_He smiles, "Jasper!" Rosalie hisses again._

_Jasper walks away._

_Three days later..._

_"Who are you?" I asked him._

_"Jasper Hale."_

_"Don't lie to me!" I screamed at him._

_"I'm not lying, Jade, my real name is Jasper Hale." He tryed to convince me._

_"How'd you know where I was from?"_

_"Jade,"_

_"No, don't say that, just don't talk to me," I start to walk away then turn back to him, "And don't come near me, or I'll call the cops."_

_"Jade, wait."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll tell you the truth."_

_I looked at him, waiting for whatever kind of lie or story he was about to tell me..._

* * *

Jade's Point of View

"Jasper, are you sure they're here?"

"Oh, he's right, we are here." I hear a woman say. I turn to the voice, and before I know what's going on Jasper is by my side pulling me close to him.

"Oh, Jasper, you don't have to worry, we won't hurt her, yet." The woman sneered, it wasn't like how Rosalie was talking the day Jasper and I first met, no this woman's voice was full of evil and hatered.

"What does the Volturi want, Jane?"

"You know what we want." Jane said in a dead tone.

"Jane, don't play with them." One of the others that came with her said.

"I'm not."

The men that were standing behind her were obviously confused, even if there faces didn't show it.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_"Jasper." I whispered, I couldn't believe it._

_He nodded, I knew he was telling the truth. Jasper Hale, the first friend I made here, was a vampire._

* * *

Jasper was holding me close to his side, Jane just looked at us.

"What do you want?" Jasper insited this time.

"You already know." Jane half way screamed, I don't know, and I kinda want to.

"Why?"

"That girl," she pointed to me, "is like Renesmee." I looked up to see Jasper stairing at me.

"No." Jasper whispered, barly audiable, but I know they heard him. I heard him, and I was confused. Renesmee is one of them... No, Renesmee is half human, half vampire. Just as I am. I knew I should've told him when he told me he was a vampire.

"Jasper, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"See?" Jane asked, "We want her. She would be an excellent addition to the Volturi."

"Why, I thought the Volturi was looking for vampires with an ablity?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jane looked at him, "She is not only half vampire, but she has an ablity."

"What would that be?"

"Why ask me? Why not ask her?" she turned to the men that was with her, "Come on boys, we're leaving." She had a wicked evil smile on her face, "Jade, we will be back to hear your answer to our offer."

"What offer was that?" I asked.

"Our offer was for you to be part of the Volturi." And with that they all left, leaving Jasper and myself all alone in the darkening room.

A few minutes went by, Jasper nor I spoke. We stood there, in silence. My best friend was most likely madder than hell at me right now.

"Jasper-" I start.

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Jade, you could've told me. You didn't have to keep it a secret."

"I know, it's just I didn't know how you'd react."

His muscles tensed, "I would have still been your friend."

"I know you would have."

"Is your dad...one of us?" He asked catiously.

"No." I said quietly and shook my head.

"Then how are you?"

"My mom survived...like Bella..." I said happily, "but my dad didn't want me, he said he didn't want the little monster that he made that almost killed the love of his life." I added kind sadly.

"Jade." Jasper whispered, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's okay," I said hugging him back, "I wish I had a few more memories, then just..." I trailed off in a low whisper.

"What?"

"I remember them leaving me with one of..." I swollowed hard, "my dad's friends, one who knew, but yet didn't know."

"I don't understand."

"He kinda knew that my dad wasn't normal, but didn't really know."


	2. Beginning or End

This chapter goes to LuvsReadingForever! Thank you sooo much LuvsReadingForever for your comment! Please read and review! I will continue if people like it! :)

-AnnieGirl19

* * *

Chapter Two

Jade's Point of View (pretty much all chapter)

"Jasper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." My voice cracks, we are still alone in the dark space.

"Oh well."

"Huh?"

"It's fine." He says, but I know it isn't fine, he's becoming hostal towards me.

"Jasper." I whisper.

"Forget about it, Jade."

"Forget about what?" I ask, very confused, did he mean forget about everything.

"Bye, Jade." He says, and before I can stop him, he's gone.

"Jasper!" I yell, even though I know it no use. He isn't going to come, not going to save me from myself anymore.

I go home, to find my dad and his girlfriend waiting at the table. They look at me.

"Hi." I whisper in a soft voice.

"Jade West, it's past your curfew, what do you have to say for yourself?" My dad yells.

I don't know why, but that hits me wrong, "What do I have to say?" I ask in a taunting voice, "What I have to say is this, I can't wait untill I turn eighteen 'cause then I'm moving out. Then, I won't have to come home to this!" I scream at both of them.

"Jade, sweetie," he obviously just noticed my tear stained face, "What happened?"

"A boy broke my heart, dad, that's what happened." My voice is lower then a scream now, but still not an indoor voice.

"Oh, sweetie, who?"

"No one! Why on earth would I tell you his name?" I scream. My dad holds up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me his name." He says in a soft voice.

"Jade? If you wanna talk to a girl, I'm here, okay?" My dad's girlfriend says.

I hug her, she is suprised, but still hugs back, "Thank you, but maybe later." I say to her.

"Okay, whenever you feel the need to talk." She looks me in the eye and says, "I am not trying to replace your mother, I just want to be there for you if you need someone."

"Okay." I whisper and shake my head, then pull out of the hug and face my dad, "Sorry I wasn't home by curfew," I pause, and hesitate, "And that I screamed at you." I start to walk towards the stairs, then turn back to face both of them, "I'm sorry to you both."

"It's okay, and given the circumstances, I think I'll let you off the hook." He pauses then adds quickly, "but just this once." I hug both of them.

As soon as I get into my bedroom, I curse myself for how stupid I'd been to not tell him. I try calling him, but only get his answering machine, I leave a couple messages. After about a half hour, I give up that Jasper is gonna come in my window. I pull the blankets on my bed back and crawl in, not changing or taking my make-up off, what I don't do now I can do in the morning. I look at my alarm clock: 12:46. I finally fall asleep, first time I've cried myself to sleep since my mom died.

I wake up, not knowing why, glance at my alarm clock: 2:14. Then, I notice it's because he's there, I turn my bedside lamp on.

"Jasper!" I whisper yell, I hug him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Are we still friends?"

He chuckles, "Yes, we are still friends."

"I-I." I stop before I finish.

"What?"

I clear my throat, "I love you." I whisper, but I know he hears it.

"I love you, too." he holds me for a while.

* * *

Three days later...

* * *

Next Chapter Will Be Longer! I promise, I just have to get my computer fixed (The space key fell off, and it is **very** hard to write like this)


End file.
